


Lena Oxton, Mei-Ling Zhou, and the Six Gun Killer

by blue_roses



Series: freeze! and don't go too fast! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, i got cavities writing this so i hope yall do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t even want to deny the way your heart soars when she says that, or the fact that you get all jittery when she says tickets for two, as if you’re sixteen again. It’s ridiculous and you know everyone would laugh at you being so smitten over someone so amazing whose journals you read regularly who was absolutely adorable and sweet and kind and inspired you but really, who could blame you? Has anyone not seen Mei-Ling Zhou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lena Oxton, Mei-Ling Zhou, and the Six Gun Killer

  She was really, seriously, honestly going to be the death of you. It’s one thing for the woman whose journal entries you read religiously, who you admire greatly, to see you at Los Angeles on Halloween waiting to see  _ Six Gun Killer _ of all things (you preferred  _ They Came From Behind the Moon _ yourself, never a big fan of dated movies). It’s another thing for her face to light up, for her to walk, still in her heavy winter coat even though it was at least 25 degrees. Surprisingly, people aren’t all over her, probably thinking she’s just a really good cosplayer. The idea that people might not know her doesn’t pass your mind. Her mouth makes a small  _ o  _ shape, before smiling when she gets to you. You, for all purposes, are still. 

  “Mei,” you say, “you are were-- _ are  _ such an inspiration to me! Aren’t ya hot in that?” Because of the last minute trip, you had to change your costume from Iron Man, the always reliable way to hide your chronal accelerator. Instead, you went for a classic witch look, a short black dress you rarely wore, with a miniature hat, and of course, orange thigh high socks. Just in case, you wore a pair of not so dirty combat boots, and you’re pride in the improv costume changed to shock when you see her.

 Mei-Ling Zhou smiles, clapping her hands together, “Tracer! To hear that from someone so amazing makes me so happy! Your costume is great as well! I am...too used to the coat I just put it on in the morning and before I know it it’s too late to change...ah, it is not a good habit to have, but it’s what I get for being in the cold for so long!” She laughs, sheepish and adorable, and you want to hold her tight and fan her at a healthy distance the same time. But  _ god  _ do you want to take that jacket, you feel hot just looking at her. Umm…  _ um.  _ In more ways than one?

   “So,” you say, trying to ignore your last train of thought, “what’cha doin’ here in L.A., on Halloween of all days? Weren’t ya in Yukon a couple days back?”

   “I was, but I wanted a weekend off, and  _ Six Gun Killer  _ was playing, so I decided to stop by! I am very excited, it’s a bit old fashioned, but perfect for me,” somehow her smile gets ever brighter of all things, and you smile back, heart swelling with energy and affection. But the fact that she decided to take a day rather than a week off was endearing and concerning at the same time.  You can see the slight sweat on her brow, and you’re near determined to take her jacket off. You’re fast enough to do it.

   “Ah, ya know you can take more time off if ya want, it’s no crime love, when’s the movie start?” Your head cocks to the side, smile dancing on your lips. You hope it’s more playful and less desperate than it is in your mind’s eye.

   “The movie starts at um, 5:30 PM. I believe I came a bit early, it isn’t like me, but I got my times confused.” You realize it’s 3:30 as she turns her head and sighs softly. You put your hands on her shoulders and she releases a soft gasp, and you try a reassuring grin.

   “Well, you know what I say, love, the cavalry’s here! You can’t be out here sweating forever now, makes me warm just lookin’ at ya. Now, I’m no good at this stuff, but the least I can do is get you something suitable for the heat.” Your hands move down, one brushing over her hand. She takes your hand in hers, and you turn and walk in a random direction. You act like you know what you’re doing when you lead her around crowded streets until she stops you. It isn’t a sudden stop, but you find yourself almost toppling anyways.

   “Oh! I did not mean to do that, I just,” she gestures at the dress in the store window, a black dress with a flared bottom half. She has her heart on her sleeve, or rather her want painted right on her forehead. You pull her into the store before she can say a word. Everyone’s said you crush on people easily, you’ve admitted it when you’re drunk enough, but this is overwhelming and too much and absolutely amazing and you want to put her in a dress even if it ends up killing you. At this rate, you can’t blink out of your inevitable death. When you get to the rack where the dresses of various sizes are, she looks for whatever her size is without being conscious of the fact. When her fingers pause, you take the dress and hand it to her.

   She smiles, says a  _ thanks  _ before rushing into a dressing room. You have no idea how you got yourself into this, but you don’t regret it. Instead you walk around, halfheartedly humming to busy yourself. It’s then when you find a pair of lacy black flats, and before thinking, rush into Mei’s dressing room because you’ve never been super great at this stuff but  _ look! _

   You only realize that, maybe, perhaps, the  _ Děngděng! Bié guòlai  _ actually meant something along the lines of  _ are you kidding me Tracer I’m getting dressed!  _ She’s much nicer about it, just flushed laughter. 

   “Could you zip me up? I’d like you to tell me what you think.” If there’s a flush on the back of her neck, you sure don’t notice it as you zip up her dress, totally wasn’t looking there as she holds up her hair, locks falling between her fingers and brushing against her neck. You’re great at this whole not noticing thing. You take a step back as she takes a long look at the mirror, then turns towards you. You notice the way her skirt swooshes out in a near perfect circle. Again with that noticing.

   “ _ Wow! _ ” she says, “I should wear dresses more often! I usually prefer things that are more practical, but this is so cute! I don’t have much money I can use, the wandering scientist profession doesn’t pay much, but I can--”

   “I’m buying it.” you say, and when she gives a look of protest you add, “Aw come on love, I  _ know  _ you’ve been workin’ hard, let me help you with a good Halloween, alright?”

   “If you insist, but I insist on treating you whenever you come to the mountains!” she smiles when you nod and give an  _ okay!  _ And you leave the room, only realizing you forgot to bring up the flats after you close the door behind you. It doesn’t take much extra time though, you insist she wears the dress and flats out (“It’s Halloween,” you say, “ya gotta dress a bit different!”), and she insists on carrying the bag with her usual outfit. You’re stopping for a snack at a convenience store when she sees them. The object of your demise. The cat ears. They’re the last ones, sitting on a rack of other last minute Halloween sells. She puts them on when you’re looking for some sour patch, taps your shoulder, and gives her attempt at a toothy smile with a  _ boo!  _ You think you should blink back, simply to plan your own funeral.

   “Ah, that was fun!” she pats the ears before reaching to grab an extra bag of watermelon sour patch, “I’m getting a bit up there, but it’s nice to remember I can still pull off silly things like this! Do you think this counts as a Halloween costume? I could even draw some whiskers or something, I’m good at drawing straight lines.” You smile, because this is ridiculously adorable and you’ll do everything in your power to keep it that way. Hell, you might even use the accelerator if things go south. 

    “Mei! That’s  _ adorable!  _ Come on, you should, it’s not silly at all I betcha everyone’s gonna be doing it when ya see  _ Six Gun Killer _ , let’s wrap up with your snacks and get goin’! You don’t wanna be late after all, I’ll walk you.” You do  _ not  _ use taking the cat ears off as an excuse to touch her, you don’t need to. Seriously!

    By the time you leave the store, Mei is using the store window to draw on whiskers, relying on you to put her cat ears in place. If either of you notice the witch and cat familiar theme going on, you sure don’t mention it. It’s around 4:55 when you and Mei return to the theater, and the line is just beginning to form. 

    “So, it was really  _ really  _ amazing meeting ya, but I know this is your vacation and you shouldn’t be obli-”

     “Watch the movie with me?”

    Well,  _ well.  _ You don’t even want to deny the way your heart soars when she says that, or the fact that you get all jittery when she says tickets for two, as if you’re sixteen again. It’s ridiculous and you know everyone would laugh at you being so smitten over someone so amazing whose journals you read regularly who was absolutely adorable and sweet and kind and inspired you but really, who could blame you? Has anyone not  _ seen  _ Mei-Ling Zhou?

   It’s when you’re a few minutes into previews, after a series of awkward seating decisions that lead you in the center of the back row, that you remember you’re not a fan of dated movies. You’re both eating sour patch and popcorn, not minding if hands brush or touch or accidentally grab the same pieces. The previews are about even more old movies, and she lights up w excitement, whispering little things in your ear as you nod away. 

   You know when the theater gets dark, that soon she’ll be entirely focused, she was extremely excited, and you wanted to let her enjoy it without getting too handsy. It’s only when you turn to look at her when you realize she’s been staring at you. There are no undignified squawks or sudden movements, just you and her surrounded by a crowd that seems invisible. You’re the one that asks  _ may I kiss you?  _ And she’s the one that leans in. It’s a press of lips, a peck, nothing more, but it warms you to the bone and you’re both grinning and  _ god  _ you hope there’s way more where that came from.

  “Can we do this again sometime?” you ask, in a half whisper. You want to make sure you’re heard and also have at least a small amount of subtlety. Mei looks at you and giggles, “Of course, after this movie, I have the whole weekend.”

  After the movie, she recounts scenes with excitement, as if it was the first time she saw it (you knew for a fact it wasn’t, you’d seen her journal notes), and you decide to take her up on that offer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i hope you guys enjoyed this, it's pretty mindless fluff i wrote yesterday to cheer myself up. i have more fic in progress/in the beta reading process, i hope you read my work again!! C:


End file.
